Crime: Together We'll Crack It
Several Crime Adverts with the campaign "Crime: Together We'll Crack It". In or Out? CRIME_TOGETHER_WE'LL_CRACK_IT_END_CARD.png| Trick of the Light| Nicknames: Trick of the Light, In or Out?, Burglar vs. The Lights, Description: At night, we see a burglar walking down the street, only his legs and feet are shown, and he sees many houses with some lights on or off, he continues walking down the street until he reaches the three houses at the end of the street (although we see shots of his eyes, but we never see the full body of him). He waits to choose which house has the lights on or off (unaware that all the houses are empty and lights were left on to keep them out), the first house's lights turn on, then he plans to choose the second house, but the lights were on as well. Then he makes the third house without the lights on, his best place to rob the house. But as he walks towards it, the lights turn on instantly, causing the burglar to abandon his night of robbery and walk away from the street. Then it cuts to a black screen with the text "CRIME" then it cracks, and the words fades in below it "TOGETHER WE'LL CRACK IT". Music/Sounds: We hear a low piano and violin playing in the background as Ray Brooks says "The Game in the next thirty seconds is to guess which one of these Houses has got people at home, and Which ones don't. House No. 1, In or Out? House No. 2, What do you think? And what about House No. 3, Make up your mind, yeah? In fact, they're all empty, but if you were a burglar, which one of these is your safest place? If you want to keep them out, make them think you're in. Crime, Together We'll Crack It." Availability: Seen on YouTube. Scare Factor: Medium to High, the music, the atmosphere, or the way the burglar walks can unsettle some viewers. Burglarizing your own home Nicknames: How to break into your own House, Linda's got me keys!, Description: We see Tom and his friend going to a house, and Tom realises that he forgot his keys, and remembers that he left the window open at the back, and goes round the back and uses the ladders to get himself in his house. Meanwhile, Tom's friend, who is waiting, finds the keys underneath the flower pot, and gains access in the house just as Tom gets inside. When his friend shows Tom his keys, Tom laughs it off, but he and his friend look into the camera, speechless. Then it cuts to the same text and animation from the previous advert. Music/Sounds: Dialogue is heard, along with violin and drum music playing in the background. After Tom's friends reveals his keys, Ray Brooks narrates "If you have locks and alarm fitted, use them. If you don't, fit them. Crime, Together We'll Crack It." Availability: Seen on YouTube. Scare Factor: Low to Medium. this is tamer than before Car Advert Parody Nicknames: Parody, Broken Car Advertisement, This is a car, Description: We see several camera shots (in style of the eye-catching advert) of the car and its interior, now robbed, smashed and heavily damaged, and we fade to the last shot of the robbed car. Then we cut to the same text from the previous adverts. Music/Sounds: Chilling and calm music plays in the background as Ray Brooks narrates "This is a car, equipped for today's descending driver. The car with ergonomic and contoured seats, and the state of the art Hi-fi. The car, that will whisk you from London to Land's End on a single tank of petrol. This is a car that wasn't fitted with locking wheel nuts, deadlocks, and security-" Then a different narrator cuts in, concluding with the serious message: "Don't treat car security as an optional extra. Crime, Together We'll Crack It". Availability: Seen on YouTube. Scare Factor: Low to High. Although the music doesn't fit well with the advert. Stealathon Nicknames: Welcome to Stealathon, Robbery is the game, An insane game show, Telethon parody, Description: We see a man hosting a game show called "Stealathon", and explains to us that they are getting more robberies in one day, and shows us the screens of robbers taking someone's wallet. Then contestants answer phone call compliments, while the host holds up a stolen wallet, telling us to be more careless with our card. Then it cuts to the same text from the previous adverts. Music/Sounds: We hear game show music in the background, and dialogue, then a female narrator says "Millions have lost every year through credit card ford. Look after your card, it worth more than cash to an thief. Crime, Together We'll Crack It." Availability: Seen on YouTube. Scare Factor: None. This is much tamer than before, Category:Crime PIFs Category:PIFs Category:Video PIFs Category:United Kingdom Category:1980's PIFs Category:1990's PIFs Category:Nightmare-rated PIFs Category:Television PIFs Category:False Sesame Street